fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Momoiro Yuririn
is one of the main protagonists in Systematic Heart. Yuririn is a farm girl who was the second to access her link-ego, . She is often described as soft and dreamy, always helping everyone as she can, regardless of their alignments. Yuririn likes to have friends and not enemies, as seen when she asks Erase "Even if we are on opposite sides, we will not stop being friends, will not we?". Her Musical Pixie is Prima . Description Momoiro Yuririn is the White Link and the second to be transformed. She is very sweet and nice, treating everyone equally and respecting her superiors. Yuririn is often described as soft and dreamy, always helping everyone as she can, regardless of their alignments. Yuririn likes to have friends and not enemies, as seen when she asks Erase "Even if we are on opposite sides, we will not stop being friends, will not we?". With the help of Prima, Yuririn can transform on her link-ego, . Personal Information Appearance Yuririn has a baby face and combined with her childish voice makes everyone call her baby. However, her breasts are big. Yuirin the lowest in the group in terms of height. Her dark brown hair is curled at the ends and reaches her waist. It's hanging most of the time in two low-hanging pigtails with straight bangs. Her eyes are green-colored. She is always wearing a pink long-sleeved shaggy sweater, navy blue shorts and pink ballet shoes. As Link Acapella ... Personality Momoiro Yuririn is a 14 years old who is often describe as very sweet and calm. Relationships *'Erase' - They both are friends. Yuririn took care of him when he was hurt and even though he was rude to her at first and later turned out to be a villain, Yuririn did not give up trying to be friends with him. For some reason, Yuri always defends him at the time of battle, staying on his side, so he started calling her "My Guardian Angel". Link Acapella Sora o tobikoe, Rinku Akapera! 空を飛び越え、リンクアカペラ！ Flying beyond the sky, Link Acapella! , also known as Angel Link (リンク天使, Rinku Tenshi) , is Yuririn's ego link that she first accessed in episode 02. In this form, Yuririn is physically stronger and can create angel-like wings to fly freely through the sky. It is represented by circles and has powers related to feathers. Her partner is the Musical Pixie, Prima. Attacks * : It is the main attack of Link Acapella that made its debut in episode 2. First, Acapella rotates the Rose Arrow in the Compass Card and says "Offensive Mode" by making an angry Prima image displayed. She rises her hands upward making a white circle be created, she then says "Fly beyond the skies! DoReMiFa • Angelic Embrace" and throw the circle onto the Kuhaku, arresting him. Finally, she shouts "Squeeze!" and open the arms to the enemy as if I have been calling him into a hug so that the circle begins to squeeze him and purify the enemy. Transformation Sequence Seel also: Heart Module, Linkle • Active! First of all, the Compass Card enters Yuririn's cell phone with its respective Pixie inside. She then shouts: Heart Module, Linkle Active! and then a white circle with Prima's face on it is formed of pixels. Prima then yells "Start!!" and a white light shines, showing next a magenta vortex as the transformation begins. Yuririn appears turned on her back and her body covered with peach-colored feathers, she twirls gracefully making feathers spread before freezing in the third arabesque pose that makes her hair grow longer and became stylized in two wavy high pigtails, one on each side of the head. White pixiels makes her hair gets silver at the ends. She elaborate ballerina twirls that changes her body to normal to a whitish silhouette and dance moves while her outfit are appearing. "Link Acapella is ready!" she then strikes a cute pose and after lands on group, introduces herself as "Flying beyond the sky, Link Acapella!". Music Momoiro Yuririn's voice actor, Itou Kanae, sang several image songs for the character she plays: |-|Solo= *Shiroi Lirin ~ ☆ |-|Group= Coming soon... Trivia *Her birthday falls on April 15, making her birthstone a diamond. *She shares he voice actor with Yui from Sword Art Online. *She was the only one of the team to transform for the first time without any of her teammates around. *She's the first white Link, followed by Mishiro Sayumi/Link Piacere. **Chronologically, she's the second white Link. *According to Rian, Yuririn is her favorite Link. *Her full name written in Kanji is 桃色 百合林 which means "Forest of the Pink Lilies". *She likes rabbits, lilies, coconut candy, the smell of vanilla, make friends and shiny things. *Her name was planned to be Yuri, but after the name of Hasumi and Airan to be chosen, was changed to Yuririn. **Yet, before the change, Rian already called her "Yuririn". *Her wake up time is 5 o'clock in the morning while the sleeping time is 7 o'clock at night. Category:Systematic Heart Category:Systematic Heart characters Category:李杏 Category:User:SmokyQuartz97